Tails and Cosmo Can I see your bellybutton?
by Mojorocka
Summary: After playing with Tails bellybutton, Cosmo wonders if she should show Tails her bellybutton


Tails sat along the edge of a dock that was outside his house, letting his legs dangle off the edge as he stared out at the vast ocean before him, watching the sun, which was halfway to setting. The sky was a bright orange, and the clouds were a pretty pink.  
>Tails was accompanied by his friend, Cosmo, who sat directly next to him, resting her head on his shoulder as she also gazed upon the beautiful sunset. She had a warm smile on her face. She always enjoyed being this close to Tails. She just loved the feeling of his warm, plush fur agains't her delicate body.<p>

Cosmo moved her gaze over to tails, noticing he was also smiling. "Oh, Tails. Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

Tails turned to meet Cosmo's beautiful blue eyes. To him, it seemed as if her eyes sparkled today. "It is beautful, isn't it?" Tails' cheeks began to turn a bright red. He quickly moved turned his gaze back to the sun, hoping Cosmo wouldn't notice him blushing. Cosmo smiled at his cute attempt to hide and also turned her gaze back towards the setting sun just as Tails began to speak again. "Of course, it's not as beautiful as you, Cosmo."

Cosmo giggled at Tails' statement, her cheeks also beginning to turn bright red. She then looked back over at Tails, who was desperately trying to avoid her gaze. He was always so shy, and his bold statement was a huge surprise to her. Knowing how shy Tails was, she decided to make her move while he was caught up in his own thoughts. Her smile turned into a playful smirk as she?then took her hand a storked Tails back. Tails who was still too nervous from embarrassment to even notice her. Tails jumped slightly and felt a chill rush down his spine. Cosmo then rested her neck on Tails' shoulder and gently kissed his neck.?

"Gotcha, Tails." Cosmo giggled.

Tails' entire face turned red as he felt Cosmo wrap her arms around his chest tightly. She then began to pleasure Tails with a series of gentle kisses on his neck. Tails moaned with delight .She then started rubbing her index finger around in circles on his fluffy chest, humming as she did so like she was thinking of what to do next. Tails, secretly enjoying the feeling of Cosmo teasing him, wondered what she had up her sleeve. He got his answer when Cosmo's fingers moved down to his stomach. She moved her finger around Tails' outie bellybutton, wiggling it a little, causing Tails to erupt into a series of giggles. Only Cosmo knew how ticklish he was, and his bellybutton was the most sensitive.

Cosmo:Tails your bellybutton is so how come your so ticklish right there?.

Tails:you know i dont know Cosmo. maybe its because i have a outie.

Csomo:really

and outies can be ticklish but i think outies are more tickish.

Cosmo:hmm you know back on my homeworld your not allowed to show your navel.

Tails:how come?.

Cosmo:well its a family thing my family navels are to be kept privet unless your in the bathtub or at pubic you cant where any shirt that shows it or at a pool you have to where a 1peice if your a girl and the boys have to have there trunks all the way up.?

Tails:wow i never knew must be a bummer.

Cosmo:it is.

Tails:you know i have never seen your i see it?.

Cosmo:i dont know Tails i feel a little unconfterble

Tails:dont worry Cosmo on earth its fine to show your 've seen mine and i dont mind showing it.?

Cosmo:you dont?

i have shown my bellybutton to some of my Sonic Cream Blaze Topcat they all seen it and i dont mind showing it.

. Finally, the sun had set. Tails gently brushed Cosmo off of him and pulled himself to his feet. "It's getting late, let's go inside Cosmo."

Cosmo pouted a little, wanting to play with Tails some more, but she knew it really was getting late. "Ok, Tails."

Tails offered his hand to Cosmo, which she happily took as they walked down the long?dock together. The two felt a cool,gentle breeze blow over the area, causing the palm trees that lined the dock to rustle.. The sky was beginning to get dark, the first few stars beginning to show themselves, along with the comforting, melodic song of the crickets.

Tails opened to door to his workshop and entered right after Cosmo. He plopped down on his sofa, taking off his shoes and socks, setting them right on a reclineing sofa infront of the TV, letting out a sigh of relaxtion as he stretched his arms over his head. His living room was big since he build his house to have more rooms incase someone had to spend the night or if they wanted to stay of a little time.?Cosmo sat down next to Tails and he moved his fur away to rexpose his navel which made Cosmo giggle at his cute appearance.

Tails:say before we go back to the bellybutton thing want a rootbeer or something?

Cosmo:rootbeer sounds fine.

Tails:ok il be right back.

Cosmo couldn't help but smile as she watched Tails leap off the sofa and run barefoot into the kitchen, his feet making a cute slapping sound as they hit the kitchen then thout about what Tails had looked down and wondered if she should let Tails see her Tails walked back in with 2 glasses with ice and pourd the rootbeer in one to Cosmo the two clanged glasses and took a she put her glass down and told tails this

Cosmo:i have been thinking about what you said back at the docks?

Tails:you mean about me wanting to see your button?

Cosmo:yes and i think that now that we are inside-Tails i'l show you my bellybutton.

Tails perked up and then swung himself on the couch so that he was sitting looking at cosmo.

cosmo pulled her dress up and moved her pants down a looked in aw of cosmo's 's looked like an outie but it went in a tiny bit.

Tails:wow Cosmo your bellybutton looks cool!

Cosmo:really?

Tails:yeah!

Tails took his finger and made the same move cosmo did when she got to his tickle giggled not as much as tails.

Tails:even yours is tickleish.

Cosmo:you know Tails this is kinda fun.

Tails:well Cosmo its funny that something like?a bellybutton?can be very? ticklei-oops

Cosmo:did someone say tickle?.

and she took her hand and tickled Tails.

Tails:NO wait WAIT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHEEEEEEE STOPHAHAH STOP COS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMOOOOO.

cosmo stoped for a sec.

Tails:whew i should watch my mouth.

Cosmo:why?

Tails:bcause i almost said tickleish-d'oh

Cosmo:you said tickleish-oop

Tails:HA and you said it to.

and the two tickled eachother till it was time for bed.


End file.
